Laser scanning confocal microscopy (LSCM) has become a powerful tool for high resolution three dimensional optical imaging of fluorescence labeled structures and molecules in biological tissue. Over the last ten years Arizona State University has strongly expanded in the molecular life sciences by creating new interdisciplinary molecular and cellular biology and neuroscience programs, and by hiring new faculty members, who implement optical imaging into their NIH funded research. LSCM is currently offered at the core multi-user W.M. Keck Bioimaging Laboratory founded by ASU in 1997. We developed this equipment grant composed of several NIH funded investigators to secure funds to purchase a Leica TCS SP5 LSCM for maintaining strong 'state of the art'LSCM capabilities at ASU. The acquisition of this instrument will permit investigators in this proposal to be competitive in continuing to secure federal funding, as well as foster the growth of junior investigators, who are undergoing the application and review process. Further, the instrument will permit neuroscientists, molecular biologists, developmental biologists and bioengineers to continue cutting-edge research that relies on quantitative imaging in three dimensions in vivo and in vitro. The instrument is highly versatile and will foster top research applications ranging from the study of memory traces in insect brains, to structural changes in spinal motoneurons, molecular networks involved in Scoliosis to studying RNA viruses and protein-protein interactions. ASU shows strong commitment to maintain and further develop the core W.M. Keck Bioimaging Laboratory, and the requested instrument will greatly augment the research capabilities of the growing group of NIH-funded biomedical researchers at ASU. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Requested are funds to purchase a Leica TCS SP5 laser scanning confocal microscope as a multi-user piece of equipment to be placed in the core W.M. Keck Bioimaging Laboratory at Arizona State University. This instrument will allow high resolution optical imaging in three spatial dimensions of fluorescence labeled structures and molecules in living and histologically prepared biological tissue. The system will therefore augment the research capabilities of a large group of NIH-funded biomedical researchers at ASU.